Full Moon Fox
by Niris Nox
Summary: I'm not good with summaries at all, but then again who is?  A girl plays and sings late at night.  Sebastian listens in.  One-shot  SebastianXoc


**First off, I'd like to say that I do NOT own the song or Sebastian. T.T Like most fangirls/fanboys, I wish I owned Sebastian... But I do own Kit yay!  
><strong>

**Anything in italics is the lyrics. **

**Song: Listen to your heart (slow version)**

**Artist: DHT**

**Enjoy ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She sat down on the bench and lifted the cover. She looked out the window and saw the moon glow, so calmly to her. It was full and a pale white color. She placed her pale fingers on the keys and started to play the song she knew by heart. The song her mother taught her and played for her every night.<p>

_"I know there's something in the wake of your smile. _

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart._

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark" _a soft voice sang out in the quiet house. The only other person in the house was asleep. The only sounds in the house were her and the piano. She hoped to keep it like that.

_"Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart, _

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going,_

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart,_

_Before, you tell him goodbye."_ Her long silver pants flowed as the wind blew into the room. Her shirt blew at her waist. It caressed her skin with a gentle touch that warmed her. She closed her eyes, shutting everything but the piano out.

_"Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea._

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems._

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams." _She sang out. The piano sounding so sad as she sang out just as sadly. Anyone who listened would be in tears at the sadness.

_"Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going,_

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to you heart,_

_Before you tell him goodbye." _Her memories flashed before her. A tall woman with a single amethyst tail. A man with two black tails. The woman's dead body. The man slashing her back with his claws. Her walking out the door and never looking back. She wished that the woman, her mother, was still with her. She wished the man, her father, was dead. She was glad she left. Her life was better. She had great friends, people who loved her. For that, she was grateful for. She knew she had no reason to go back to that hell she had called home for 350 years.

_"And there are voices_

_That want to be heard._

_So much to mention,_

_But you can't find the words._

_The scent of magic._

_The beauty that's been._

_When love was wilder than the wind." _The wind blew harder. Her hair blew with the wind. Her amethyst ears twitched and her nine amethyst tails swayed. It felt soothing, relaxing to her. I reminded her of times her mother would take her to the beach. Those were the times she missed. She wanted to scream at her father for taking that away from her. She knew though, that screaming at him wouldn't bring her mother back. It might have made her feel better about it though.

_"Listen to your heart, _

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart, _

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going,_

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart, _

_Before you tell him goodbye." _She heard a door open somewhere. It was quiet so she paid no mind to it. She just continued, not caring if she got caught. She just wanted to play the song her mother played. Sing the song her mother wrote. Remember the most beautiful woman she ever knew. Playing and singing was the best way to do that.

_"Listen to your heart, mmm, mmmmmm_

_I don't know where you're going, _

_And I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart,_

_Before you tell him goodbye."_ She sang quietly as she played the last few notes. She replaced the cover and placed her hands on her lap. She sighed as she stared at her hands. She tensed up when she felt arm wrap around her.

"Beautiful." he said into her ear. she looked up and saw the pale skin, red eyes and black hair that made up only a part of her lover. She relaxed instantly, leaning against him.

"You startled me, Sebastian." she said.

"Forgive me my lady." he said placing a kiss on her cheek. She turned her head and kissed him on the lips. Sebastian pulled away and whispered into her ear.

"You need more rest, Kit." At this, Kit yawned. Sebastian picked her up, cradling her to his chest and carried her to her room. Her placed her on the bed, but she didn't let go.

"Stay." She said tiredly. Sebastian smiled. He took off his shoes, socks, and jacket and climbed in beside her. Kit instantly wrapped her arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

"Love you, Sebastian." she mumbled.

"Love you too, my lady. My kitsune. My Kistune Kage Yami Tsukiko. My Kit." Sebastian whispered in her ear. Kit smiled and they both fell into sleep in each others arms. Both bathed in the soft, protective light of the full moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: omg were u emo when u wrote that?<strong>

**Saph: ya... But I like how it turned out.**

**Sebastian: I agree.**

**Grell: But it was suppose to be ME with Sebastian and not some freak fox woman!**

**Kit: Permission to kill him...**

**Sebastian: Go ahead.**

**Kit: *attacks Grell*  
><strong>

**Saph: Ok well this is my first story, so please be nice with ur reviews please. I'll have more sort of like this with my other characters: Daj, Grim, and (for the greatest guy on the planet in my mind) me, aka Saphira.**

**Kit: *comes back covered in blood* Do I get a raise for that?  
><strong>

**Saph: I don't pay you!  
><strong>


End file.
